olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo 2020
The 2020 Summer Olympics, officially known as the Games of the XXXII Olympiad (XXXII オリンピック競技大会 XXXII Orinpikku Kyōgi Taikai), is a planned major international sports event that is scheduled to be held from 1 – 22 August 2020 in Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo was announced as the host city at the 125th IOC Session in Buenos Aires, Argentina, on 7 September 2013. Tokyo was also the location of the 1964 Summer Olympics. Bidding Tokyo, Istanbul and Madrid were official candidate cities. Applications from Baku and Doha were received but not promoted to candidate status. A bid from Rome was withdrawn. Vote The IOC voted to select the host city of the 2020 Summer Olympics on 7 September 2013 at the 125th IOC Session at the Buenos Aires Hilton in Buenos Aires, Argentina. An exhaustive ballot system was used. No city won over 50% of the votes in the first round, and Madrid and Istanbul were tied for second place. A run-off vote between these two cities was held to determine which would be eliminated. In the final vote, a head-to-head contest between Tokyo and Istanbul, Tokyo was selected by 60 votes to 36. Development and preparation The Tokyo metropolitan government set aside a fund of 400 billion yen to cover the cost of hosting the Games. The Japanese government is considering increasing slot capacity at both Haneda Airport and Narita Airport by easing airspace restrictions. A new railway line is planned to link both airports through an expansion of Tokyo Station, cutting travel time from Tokyo Station to Haneda from 30 minutes to 18 minutes, and from Tokyo Station to Narita from 55 minutes to 36 minutes; the line would cost 400 billion yen and would be funded primarily by private investors. Funding is also planned to accelerate completion of the Central Circular Route, Tokyo Gaikan Expressway and Ken-Ō Expressway, and to refurbish other major expressways in the area. There are also plans to extend the Yurikamome automated transit line from its existing terminal at Toyosu Station to a new terminal at Kachidoki Station, passing the site of the Olympic Village, although the Yurikamome would still not have adequate capacity to serve major events in the Odaiba area on its own. Sports Following the 2012 Games, the IOC assessed the 26 sports held in London, with the remit of selecting 25 'core' sports to join new entrants golf and rugby sevens at the 2020 Games. In effect, this would involve the dropping of one sport from the 2016 Games program. This would leave a single vacancy in the 2020 Games program, which the IOC would seek to fill from a shortlist containing seven unrepresented sports and the removed sport. Events such as modern pentathlon, taekwondo and badminton were among those considered vulnerable. On 12 February 2013, IOC leaders voted to drop wrestling from the Olympic program, a surprise decision that removed one of the oldest Olympic sports from the 2020 Games. Wrestling, which combines freestyle and Greco-Roman events, goes back to the inaugural modern Olympics in Athens in 1896, and even further to the Ancient Olympics. The decision to drop wrestling was opposed in many countries and by their NOCs.Supron odesłał medal IO na znak protestu - Sporty walki - www.orange.pl Wrestling therefore joined seven other sports in a list of eight applying for inclusion in the 2020 Games. On 29 May 2013, it was announced that three sports remained in contention: squash, baseball/softball and wrestling.IOC: Baseball/softball, squash and wrestling make cut for IOC Session vote in Buenos Aires Five other sports (karate, roller sports, sport climbing, wakeboarding, and wushu) were excluded from consideration at this point. On 8 September at the 125th IOC Session, the IOC selected wrestling to be included in the Olympic program for the 2020 and 2024. Wrestling secured 49 votes, while baseball/softball secured 24 votes and squash got 22 votes. In October 2019, the IOC announced plans to relocate the marathon event to Sapporo, Japan, in light of concerns over athletes' safety. However, this was contradicted by the Tokyo Organizing Committee, stating that agreements could be made but were not finalized. Venues exhibition center would be used as the International Broadcast Center]] from Odaiba Marine Park]] Olympic Marina is where Sailing would be held]] It was confirmed in February 2012 that the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo would receive a $1 billion upgrade and full–scale reconstruction for the 2019 Rugby World Cup as well as the 2020 Olympics.Super Bowl Ads; Japan National Stadium Upgrade; Contador Banned As a result, a design competition for the new stadium was launched. In November 2012 the Japan Sport Council announced that out of 46 finalists, Zaha Hadid Architects was awarded the design for the new stadium. Plans include dismantling the original stadium, and expanding the capacity from 50,000 to a modern Olympic capacity of about 80,000.New National Stadium design announced, boosting Tokyo Olympic bid The possibility of renovating the National Olympic Stadium had been previously discussed. Following a renovation, the venue would host the opening and closing ceremonies as well as track and field events. Renovating the stadium would reduce costs of organizing the games in the event that Tokyo wins their bid. In their 2016 bid, Tokyo proposed building a new Olympic Stadium on the Tokyo Bay waterfront near the Olympic Village, which would have cost $1.3 billion.Tokyo 2020 Bid Venue Could Be Renovated 28 of the 33 competition venues in Tokyo are within 8km of the Olympic Village. 11 new venues are to be constructed. Sites within 8 km of the Olympic Village *National Olympic Stadium – Opening and Closing Ceremonies, Athletics, Football (Final) and Rugby *Yoyogi National Stadium – Handball *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium – Table tennis *Nippon Budokan – Judo *Tokyo International Forum – Weight Lifting *Imperial Palace Garden – Cycling (Road) *Kokugikan Arena – Boxing *Kasai Slalom Course – Canoe Kayak (slalom) *Wakasu Olympic Marina – Sailing *Seaside Park Hockey Stadium – Hockey *Tokyo Aquatics Centre – Aquatics (swimming, diving, water polo and synchronised swimming) *Dream Island Stadium – Equestrian (jumping, dressage and eventing) *Yumenoshima Park Archery Field – Archery *Youth Plaza Arena A – Badminton *Youth Plaza Arena B – Basketball *Differ Ariake Arena – Volleyball *Olympic Velodrome – Cycling (track) *Olympic BMX Course – Cycling (BMX) *Olympic Gymnastic Centre – Gymnastics (artistic, rhythmic and trampoline) *Ariake Coliseum – Tennis *Odaiba Marine Park – Triathlon and Aquatics (marathon swimming) *Shiokaze Park – Beach Volleyball *Tokyo Big Sight Hall A - Wrestling *Tokyo Big Sight Hall B – Fencing and Taekwondo *Sea Forest Cross–Country Course – Equestrian (eventing) *Sea Forest Waterway – Rowing and Canoe Kayak (sprint) *Sea Forest – Mountain Bike Course – Cycling (mountain bike) Sites farther than 8 km from the Olympic Village *Asaka Shooting Range – Shooting *Musashino Forest Modern Pentathlon Centre – Modern Pentathlon (fencing) *Tokyo Stadium – Football and Modern Pentathlon (swimming, riding, running, shooting) * Kasumigaseki Country Club – Golf Football venues ]] *National Olympic Stadium *Tokyo Stadium *International Stadium Yokohama *Saitama Stadium *Sapporo Dome *Miyagi Stadium Non-competition venues *Imperial Hotel, Tokyo – IOC *Harumi Futo – Olympic Village *Tokyo Big Sight – Media Press Center, International Broadcast Center Broadcasting On 6 January 2011, the IOC announced that it was considering packaging the U.S. television rights for four Olympics instead of the usual two: the 2016 and 2020 Summer Olympics, and the 2014 and 2018 Winter Olympics. The IOC's lead negotiator Richard Carrion told the Associated Press the bidding war would be waged among NBC, ESPN, Fox and perhaps a CBS/Turner coalition. "We realize this is a major decision going forward for any of these guys," the IOC member from Puerto Rico said. "I would certainly support it if they want to go to four games, and do all the way to 2020." IOC president Jacques Rogge heads the exclusive TV Rights and New Media Commission, but the organization of bidding falls to Carrion, who meets regularly with the networks to stoke interest in airing Sochi 2014 and Rio de Janeiro 2016. In packaging four Olympics, Carrion had another two Games to sell, but the 2018 host city would not be selected until 6 July 2011, and the 2020 host until 2013. The IOC took its time to seek a new deal for the U.S., hoping to ride out a recession to get the best price possible. The U.S. television rights are the IOC's single-largest source of revenue. On 7 June 2011, the IOC awarded the U.S. television rights for the four Olympics to NBC in a deal worth more than $4 billion. Notes See also Mascots - The official mascots of this Olympics. External links * International Olympic Committee * IOC Page For Tokyo 2020 * Tokyo 2020 * Japanese Olympic Committee Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games in Asia Category:Japan Category:Tokyo 2020 Category:Olympic Games pt-br:Tokyo 2020 ja:東京オリンピック・2020 es:Tokio 2020